Bow Down
by ChocoHiyoko-chan
Summary: Master Hand noticed that the Smashers were getting too lazy to actually cook and clean. WIthout notice, he decided to hire a professional maid to work in their mansion.


**Summary: Master Hand noticed that the Smashers were getting too lazy to actually cook and clean. WIthout warning, he decided to hire a professional maid to work in their mansion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, but my OC.**

Like a pure angel, she shown before their eyes. They needed sunglasses just so they weren't blinded by her beauty. Long, fluffy, onyx twin tails similar to famous Hatsune MIku that flowed to her rear end. Her pure crimson eyes that were bright and cute, fair-skinned, matching her bright smile. 5'3", thin, pretty frame, she was a pure girl indeed. "My name is Tama Katsura, pleasure to work here with you," she introduced in a polite tone.

The boys were stunned by her cuteness, and the girls could do nothing, but just glare and stare.

"She will be staying here with us," Master Hand notified everyone. Some grunts and murmurs were what he got as his response. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to a meeting." After that was said, the giant floating hand made its way towards the door. Tama felt a warm arm snake its way to her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a friendly face with untamed, spiky, blue hair. "Hello," the man greeted. "I'm Ike and welcome to Smash Mansion."

Tama smiled back and said, "Well, I do know that much." She went close to him and interlocked his arm into hers. "Care to show me around here?"

"I wouldn't even mind." Like a gentleman, Ike escorted her like a butler.

On the other hand, they left a bunch of unhappy Smashers. "How come _he's_ escorting her," Roy complained. "I want to try and escort a cute girl as well!" he started to flail his arms around. Marth dodged his arm attack and asked, "Didn't you already have a girl. . ." He trailed off after seeing a threatening stare he received from the redhead.

"Quit complaining, you baby." He received a smack on the head by an angry blonde. Roy started to cower in pain while Marth sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what's so great about that little girl."

Roy gasped in shock. "You don't know what's so great about Little Tama!"

Samus sweatdropped. "So now her name is Little Tama?"

"Little Tama produces pure moe that everyone can never grow old of! Her hair even adds a bonus to her moe points!" Roy looked a bit too smug, creeping Samus out a lot. "Little Tama is what we call. . . a loli!" All of a sudden, he was wearing a white haori and in red print, on the back was written "Lolicon Spirit" in Kanjii. Samus mentally sighed and walked away from him. "Now if you excuse me. . ." His face started to grow more perverted by the minute. Smoke started to flow out his nose like a steaming kettle. "I have to go hunt for a lost loli!" He was gone in a flash.

"Well I have to go stop said loli hunter," Marth groaned. He ran away from the crowd of Smashers still left at the door.

 **Chapter 001: Pure Moe!**

It was now dinner time in the manor. The Smashers all waited patiently for the meal to be finished. Marth was at seated quietly at a table reading a book. He gave up on the search for Roy earlier because no matter where he looked, he couldn't find him.

He noticed in his view a beat up redhead. His haori was torn to shreds, his hair was partially burnt and he had cut marks all over his body. He drew a chair out from his table and plopped himself on it with a look of defeat.

"Umm, what happened," Marth asked even though he had a clear idea of what happened. Roy sighed and said, "I was about to give Little Tama some candy, but Ike decided that the candy I had was poisonous and you know the rest."

Marth could only give him an apologetic look.

"Dinner is served!" The voice of Little Tama boomed through the dining hall. She exited the kitchen the and had small pamphlets in her arms. "As you can see here," she drew out a paper. "I have created a small survey of what kind of maid uniform I should have because I wish to satisfy everyone! So please line up to get your food and I shall hand you out a survey."

Ness and Lucas rushed to line first along with Kirby. The food available today were country fried steak, fettuccine alfredo and boeuf bourguignon. Ness decided to go with the country fried steak since he had a love for steak. Lucas went for to boeuf bourguignon and Kirby got the fettuccine alfredo. Ness grabbed her survey and placed it on the table. "Okay, first question is. . . "What color should my maid uniform be?" What do you guys think?"

Lucas took a quick bite of his pasta before saying, "White."

"White," Ness questioned.

"Yes, because it brings out her pure intent even more."

Ness nodded and acknowledged his answer. "True, true. What about you, Kirby?"

The pink puff was currently standing on the table writing something on his survey with the pen he received with his meal. "Maybe pink because it draws out her moe even more, if you know what I'm saying."

"No, it has to be white," Lucas argued.

"Pink!"

"White!"

"Pink!"

"White!"

"The color of your mom in bed!"

"Whi- Wait, what?"

Kirby whistled innocently. Ness slammed his hands on the table as if he were an angry boss. "You guys aren't thinking hard enough! Only kids think childish colors like pink and white," he snorted. All of a sudden, he face started to get red and steamy. Drool ran door the corner of his mouth like a waterfall. "I-It should be transparent because we can see everything. . ." He used his arm to wipe some of his drool.

". . ." Kirby and Lucas could only stare at their friend with the most perverted look he has ever had in years.

Peach took a seat with Samus and Zelda and started to do her survey. "Maybe it should be black because black looks good on everyone," she answered as she wrote it down.

"I said she she wear cat ears with her uniform," Zelda said.

"I have a really bad feeling about this Little Tama," Samus muttered.

Zelda eyed Samus giving her a weird look. "Now her name is Tama to Little Tama?"

"It was Roy who called her "Little Tama" so I think it got mixed up in my head."

Zelda didn't believe her. "Anyways, I think it would be great if Tama stayed with us. Having a maid here isn't all that bad. And it's really impressive that she can cook such high level and tasty food."

Peach nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She's also a very cute girl. I wonder if she's 12-years-old. . ."

The girls were chatting among each other, but stopped when they heard yelling to the table next to theirs. Roy was apparently giving a speech about something. . . maybe about her moe? Samus slammed her hands on the table with anger. "This is ridiculous!"

Marth gave his attention to her along with Ike and Link. "Maybe she's just jealous," Link secretly whispered in Ike's ear. He was about to say something, but a wine glass made its way to Link's face, knocking him from his chair. "I am not jealous," Samus screeched. "You guys are just making a big deal over Little Tama!"

"You call her "Little Tama" too," Roy asked in excitement. This time, a big wine bottle flew towards Roy's face knocking him off his chair.

"You boys are idiots!" The angry blonde stormed out the dining hall. The whole place became quiet. You would be able to hear pin drop.

Footsteps interrupted the silence. The black-haired twin tailed girl walked up to everyone's table with her brightest smile. "Maybe Samus just ate something bad this afternoon." Everyone started to agree with her. "So don't worry about Samus. I will go have a chat with her, so everyone, please enjoy the dessert bar!"

Samus sat outside the mansion with an angry expression. She gripped her hands tightly and let a deep sigh. "How come nobody understands?"

"Understands what?" Samus turned around and saw Little Tama standing outside the main entrance. The little girl made her way towards the dangerous blonde. She sat down beside her on the bench. "You can tell me what's wrong. After all, I have to learn more about everyone since we'll be living under the same roof."

Samus took a deep breath before deciding to say what she had to. "How come everyone is making such a big fuss about you? You're just Little Tama. What's so great about Little Tama?"

Little Tama giggled before going into a fitting laughter which kind of surprised Samus to see this as her reaction. "Oh Samus, I don't really know what's so great about me. I am only acting how I do. This is me."

". . . How?! You're not normal! It's not real! Everyone makes a huge fuss about your moe! You're plotting something!"

Little Tama smiled brightly at Samus. "I can guarantee what I do is normal. It's okay if you don't like me. . ." She stood up from the bench and made her way back inside. She stopped for a second and said something that shocked Samus before leaving. "I came here to please everyone."

" _Maybe I was talking to Little Tama too harshly," Samus thought. "I should leave her be. Maybe she won't be such a bad person after all."_ Samus stood up and stared at the starry night sky.

"Hey, Samus!" She turned around and saw Lucina. "Ike told me to tell Marth to tell Roy to tell Link to tell Pit to tell Wario to tell Bowser to tell Sonic to tell Villager to ask if you were alright."

Samus could blink, but she chuckled. "I'm fine. . ." She started to head back to go inside. "And were all those people necessary?"

". . . I don't know, but I'm glad you're fine! Tomorrow we're going train!"

"Sounds fun."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Tell me what you think of (Little) Tama. Do you think she's plotting or just a little innocent loli?**


End file.
